


The Daily Prophet (Issue for 6 April, 2020)

by tustin2121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Current Events, Daily Prophet, Gen, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Newspapers, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Virus, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tustin2121/pseuds/tustin2121
Summary: The Wizarding World is having just as much trouble as Muggles in dealing with the Coronavirus, as evidenced by the front page of the Daily Prophet the other day... (For full front-page effect, please show the Creator's Style.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Daily Prophet (Issue for 6 April, 2020)

### The

# DAILY PROPHET

## The Wizard World's Beguiling Broadsheet of Choice

## for 6 April, 2020

# Minister Addresses Nation as Coronavirus Spreads

[Moving picture of Minister of Magic Granger seated in an armchair by a hearth looking dignified, cameras flashing]

 **Q** uarantines and lockdowns across Britain and around the world continue into their third week as the disease colloquially known as the “Coronavirus” to wizard and Muggle alike continues to spread throughout the world. At the time of reporting there are 1.45 million cases worldwide, 60,733 cases in the UK alone. 

During a fire-side address last night, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger continued to encourage the same isolation procedures as always, telling those who can to stay in their homes and work by owl or “internet” (a series of tubes Muggles use to communicate, please see our in-depth explanation on page 3) where possible.

“Please continue to support our Healers on the front lines and stay home with your family where possible,” Granger said last night, “When you have to go out, we encourage use of the Bubble Head charm to protect yourself from spreading or contracting the virus. I am pleased to see some enterprising witches and wizards are transfiguring their charms to look like ordinary muggle objects, like bottles or plastic bins.”

Granger addressed the question about owls transmitting the disease. “The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures are still investigating whether use of the Owl Post has caused the Coronavirus to spread through the magical community more than expected. We continue to encourage use of outdoor owl perches and Levitation Charms from a distance of six feet to retrieve your post, if you are worried.”

When asked about the rumors that the virus is actually dark magic, Granger continued to toe the ministry line. “We can say for certain that it is not a magical disease or curse, that it is in fact an otherwise normal virus strain that has developed resistances to the usual magical healing procedures. As the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes has an active inquiry into the matter, I cannot say more at this time.” 

Granger continued to turn down questions about other rumors surrounding the virus, such as whether it can be cured by drinking cleaning drafts, or if [Continued page 4]

## Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes  
is still open!

_Did you know_ WWW started as a mail-order shop during the early days of You-Know-Who?! During the days of _You-Know-What_ , we’re running mail-order specials!  
See our ad on page 3 for details!

# Quidditch Canceled

In response to the Coronavirus outbreak, the Department of Magical Games and Sports have officially canceled the previously postponed Quidditch season for the remainder of the spring and summer. 

“Seeing as we still do not have a cure or prevention method for the Coronavirus,” said head of the department Cormack McLeod, “and we can’t expect to have the chasers and beaters maintain a distance of 10 feet between them during a match, we simply must cancel the season to try and stop the spread as much as possible.”

He later added, “Yes, we’ve tried the Impervious Charm, and while that has helped greatly with the laundry, it has not helped with the virus.”

# Hogwarts Closes

Headmistress at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, has announced to families and attending students that the school will not be reopening for Spring Term after all. 

Hogwarts had already extended Easter Break for an additional fortnight amid the growing outbreak at the end of March, and had proactively sent all students home for the break.

Consequently, those who are set to take their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s this spring will have their exams rescheduled for later this year. The Department for Magical Education has not presently set a new date for the exams.

# Ministry Recommendations Change Again

The Ministry of Magic Public Information Services Office has updated its recommendations for dealing with the Coronavirus once again. 

The Ministry has again cleared the use of the Anti-Choking spell, Anapneo, in the event that someone with the Coronavirus is having trouble breathing. This despite anecdotes by several of our readers that the problem does not go away after the spell is used. 

The use of the Scouring Charm to clean various things before use has been updated to include various foods such as fruits and vegetables, especially those bought at the market. Use of the Scouring Charm on yourself has once more been discouraged, amid a spike in cases of people turning up at St. Mungo’s with their insides completely cleaned out and causing gastrointestinal problems.

The recommendation for enlarging or multiplying food that you have to make it last as long as possible continues to stand. Try and go to the market as little as possible, and always send the same person to reduce the number of people potentially exposed in your household.

As before, if someone is suspected of having the virus, isolate them from the rest of the family. The type of isolation has changed, however: instead of conjuring an outhouse or magically expanding the living room for the infected to live in for a fortnight, the Ministry now recommends [continued page 6]


End file.
